1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fuse array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of fuse options are used in semiconductor devices. For an example of a fuse option included in a semiconductor memory device, when a fuse included in the fuse option is cut, a redundancy memory cell is selected instead of a failed normal memory cell.
In general, the fuse included in the fuse option is cut by using a laser or a powerful current or voltage. In other words, the fuse included in the fuse option is cut to replace a failed normal memory cell with a redundancy memory cell.
As the amount of data to be repaired increases, circuits for performing rupture and read operations on each fuse occupy more space in the semiconductor device.
Therefore, recently, an array of fuses has been used in which the rupture and read operations are performed based on cell addresses.